


Aodhans Zeichnung

by Mooskuchen



Series: Aodhan/Illium Oneshots [2]
Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: Aodhan is an artist, Elena is nosy, How Do I Tag, M/M, artist!Aodhan, model!Illium, naked model, naked!Illium
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Elena besucht Aodhan nach einer Mission und sieht sich einige seiner Zeichnungen an. Dabei findet sie heraus, welcher Engel sich Aodhan als Aktmodell zur Verfügung stellt.





	Aodhans Zeichnung

„Aodhan, kann ich reinkommen?“ fragte Elena, nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatte.  
Sie war in die Zuflucht gekommen um Jessamy zu besuchen und um mit Galen zu trainieren. Denn auch wenn ihre Muskeln inzwischen schon deutlich stärker geworden waren, gab es noch immer Flugmanöver, die sie lernen musste.  
Und da sie sowieso schon hier war, beschloss sie auch Aodhan einen Besuch abzustatten. Immerhin hatte sie ihn seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, da er zwischenzeitlich von Raphael auf Mission geschickt und seit seiner Rückkehr in der Zuflucht stationiert worden war.

Als die Tür aufging stand ein etwas zerzaust aussehender Aodhan vor ihr, der ausnahmsweise nicht mit Farbe betupft, sondern mit Staub bedeckt war.

„Natürlich, gerne. Ich bin nur gerade dabei einige Bilder wegzuräumen.“

„Ich kann dir helfen wenn du willst?“, bot Elena an, nachdem Aodhan soweit zurück getreten war, dass sie an ihm vorbei in sein Heim eintreten konnte. Sie zog die Stiefel im Flur aus, da es draußen geregnet hatte und sie dementsprechend keinen Schlamm hineintragen wollte.

„Nicht nötig, das Gröbste habe ich schon in Kisten verstaut. Ich muss nur noch zwei, drei Skizzenblöcke einpacken und es dann in den Keller bringen.“

„Es gäbe wohl nicht wenige Kunsthändler, die für diese Skizzenblöcke töten würde. Darf ich sie mir ansehen?“

„Wenn du möchtest, gern. Ich koche in der Zwischenzeit etwas Tee für uns.“, mit diesen Worten verschwand der weißgeflügelte Engel in der Küche. 

Während Elena ihn das Wasser aufsetzen hörte ging sie zu einem Tisch in der Ecke des Zimmers, dort lagen ein Stapel Skizzenblöcke und eine Bildermappe. Elena schnappte sich die Mappe, die oben lag und begann darin zu blättern. Bleistift- und Kohleskizzen von Berglandschaften, Portraits von verschiedenen, atemberaubend schönen Engeln und Vampiren, der Time Square von oben. Einige der Bilder waren nur schnelle Skizzen, andere unglaublich detailliert gezeichnet. Aber alle waren in Aodhans typischen Stil und unglaublich schön.

‚Schade, dass ich nicht mehr Ahnung von Kunst habe, es gibt nicht viele Personen, egal ob Mensch, Vampir oder Engel, die diese Skizzen zu sehen bekommen haben.‘, dachte Elena bei sich, klappte die Mappe zu und nahm das erste Skizzenbuch zur Hand.

Darin waren hauptsächlich Zeichnungen von Engeln, einige davon kamen ihr entfernt bekannt vor, andere hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Manche der Portraits zeigten Raphaels Sieben, so gab es eine Zeichnung, auf der ein gedankenversunkener Dmitri zu sehen war, oder ein Galen, der gerade mit einem anderen Engel trainierte.

Als sie beim Durchblättern eine Kohlezeichnung von Raphael fand, wie er auf einem Balkon des Towers stand, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hielt Elena inne. Obwohl das Bild nur aus Schwarz und Grautönen bestand, wirkten Raphaels Flügel kein bisschen weniger magisch und wunderschön, als sie es in echt taten. Und auch das Muster, welches entstanden war, nachdem sie ihm damals ein Loch in den Flügel geschossen hatte, stimmte bis ins kleinste Detail. 

Aodhan kam aus der Küche und reichte Elena wortlos eine Tasse Tee, die nach Rooibos roch. Sie nahm einen Schluck des heißen, süßen Tees und ließ sich von innen aufwärmen. Als der männliche Engel sah, welches Bild Elena in der Hand hatte, meinte er: „Du kannst es haben.“

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln nahm Elena einen weiteren Schluck ihres Tees. „Danke! Ich werde Montgomery bitten, mir zu helfen, einen Platz mit optimaler Beleuchtung dafür zu finden. Dann kann ich mir meinen Erzengel immer ansehen, wenn er nicht da ist und habe gleichzeitig eine wundervolle Erinnerung an einen Freund, die ich mir ansehen kann wann immer dieser nicht da ist.“

Aodhan lächelte bei diesen Worten leicht und machte sich auf den Rückweg in die Küche, wo er kurze Zeit später mit einer Kiste zurückkam und dann durch eine Tür verschwand, bei der Elena auf den Eingang zum Keller tippen würde.  
Sie legte die Zeichnung von Raphael vorsichtig beiseite und nahm sich das nächste Skizzenbuch vor.

Man konnte den anderen Engel im Keller rumpeln und Kistenverschieben hören, wodurch sich Elena fragte, wie viele vollgezeichnete Skizzenbücher er wohl besitzen mochte. Er blieb jedenfalls für eine ganze Zeit verschwunden. Währenddessen hatte Elena bereits alle Blöcke durchgeschaut und sich sonst noch ein wenig im Raum umgesehen, bis ihr auf einem kleinen Tisch nahe des Sofas eine weitere Mappe ins Auge fiel. So öffnete sie auch noch diese Mappe und betrachtete die darin enthaltenen Pastellzeichnungen.. Die ersten drei waren Stillleben, doch was danach kam, ließ Elena die Mappe schnell wieder zuschlagen.

Ein lautes Rumpeln versicherte ihr, dass Aodhan noch nicht wieder zurück war und so traute sie sich, die Mappe erneut aufzuschlagen. Das vierte Bild war eine Zeichnung von Illium, wie er auf Aodhans Sofa lag. Nackt, nur ein weißes Tuch über den Hüften. Seine Flügel hatte er ausgebreitet, einer lag halb auf dem Boden, der andere war bequem auf der Rückenlehne abgelegt. Ein laszives Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Elena fühlte sich seltsam, diese intime Bild anzuschauen. Zwar würde sie nicht im Traum daran denken, Raphael zu betrügen und Illium war einer ihrer besten Freunde, aber definitiv nicht mehr, doch nichts desto trotz war das ein Bild eines sehr nackten Illiums.

Das Bild war, wie jedes andere von Aodhan gezeichnete Bild, unglaublich gut gemacht und so wie er das durch das Fenster hereinfallende Licht umgesetzt hatte, wirkte die Szene wie aus einem Traum. Aber einem Traum, den man immer und immer wieder geträumt hatte und der einem deswegen irgendwann vertraut wurde.

Elena merkte, dass es aus dem Grund vertraut wirkte, weil es für Aodhan vertraut war, weil er darin perfekt seine Gefühle übermitteln konnte. Vertrautheit, Sicherheit, Zuneigung. Diese Szene war etwas, dass Aodhan nicht zum ersten Mal gesehen und wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum ersten Mal gezeichnet hatte. 

Langsam klappte Elena die Mappe wieder zu und ihr wurde klar, dass das Kistenrumpeln schon vor einer Weile aufgehört hatte.  
Als sie sich umdrehte stand Aodhan vor ihr, auf seinen Wangen lag ein rötlicher Schimmer und er sah vor ihr zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht in deinem Privatsachen herumschnüffeln ich…“, begann sie doch wurde von Aodhan unterbrochen.

„Ist schon gut, ich habe dir ja erlaubt die Zeichnungen anzusehen. Ich dachte nur ich hätte die Mappe schon weggeräumt.“

„Wie hast du es geschafft unser Glockenblümchen zum Stillhalten zu bringen, lange genug damit du ihn zeichnen kannst?“ fragte Elena, um die Stimmung etwas leichter zu machen.

„Er hatte eine Wette verloren und musste mir deswegen Modell liegen. Da war ruhig liegen bis ich fertig bin mit inbegriffen.“ Antwortete Aodhan mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was für eine Wette war das denn?“

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich als Antwort auf diese Nachfrage in ein verschämtes Grinsen und die leicht geröteten Wangen verfärbten sich in ein sehr viel dunkleres Rot. 

„Oh Gott, Aodhan! Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht von dir erwartet!“ rief Elena entzückt aus. „Wann ist dieses Bild denn entstanden?“

Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortet der glitzernde Engel: „Gestern Abend“. 

Darauf lachte Elena laut auf und auch Aodhan konnte ein leises Lachen nicht zurückhalten.

„Du solltest ihn nicht so oft zeichnen. Auf deinen Bildern sieht er noch hübscher aus als in echt, das kann nicht gut für sein Ego sein.“ 

Daraufhin grinste Aodhan sie an: „Aber dann brauche ich ein anderes Aktmodell. Also wenn du demnächst mal Zeit hast…“

„Aodhan! Was ist bloß in dich gefahren, ich erkenne dich überhaupt nicht wieder!“ rief sie lachend aus.

„Als Illium heute Morgen gegangen ist, muss er meine guten Manieren mitgenommen haben.“

„Das glaube ich aber auch! Aktmodell ist nicht so meins, dann halt dich doch lieber an Illium, aber zeichne ihn ruhig mal mit Doppelkinn Glatze.“

„Doppelkinn und Glatze?“

„Ich bin zwar nicht reich genug, um mir auch nur eins deiner Bilder leisten zu können, aber für ein Bild von Illium mit Glatze würde ich sogar einen Kredit aufnehmen.“

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre ein Werk auf Bestellung für dich anzufertigen, Gefährtin. Ich werde mich sofort an die Arbeit machen. Und selbstverständlich kein Geld dafür annehmen.“, erwiderte Aodhan im geschäftsmäßigen Tonfall, der von seinem Grinsen zerstört wurde.

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich mich jetzt auf den Rückweg machen. Damit du in Ruhe Zeichnen kannst und weil ich nochmal mit Galen reden muss. Mach´s gut Aodhan und danke für den Tee.“, verabschiedete sich Elena und machte sich auf den Rückweg, nachdem Aodhan sie noch zur Tür begleitet hatte. 

 

Als Illium einige Tage später wieder die Nacht bei Aodhan verbrachte und am nächsten Morgen einige seiner Bilder durchstöberte viel ihm ein Bild in einem silbernen Rahmen auf, dass neben einer Rolle sehr hässlichem Geschenkband lag.

„Ist das eine Glatze!?!“

Aus der Küche war als Antwort nur Aodhans Lachen zu hören.

**Author's Note:**

> Da auf dieser Seite kaum Deutsch gelesen wird, werde ich das ganze noch übersetzen und auch auf Englisch posten.  
> Bis dahin (und auch danach) würde ich mich über jedes, und damit meine ich JEDES Kommentar freuen ;)


End file.
